


My Father

by ChanseyDelighted89



Series: Cannon Works [4]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Kimiko meeting her Dad for real, Other, birth parent meeting child, her actually putting an effort to speak with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanseyDelighted89/pseuds/ChanseyDelighted89
Summary: Getting to spend time with her Father was uncomfortable. She had no idea what to make of him. Or how to feel. Nor does she know how he feels about her. Soon she will.





	My Father

This wasn’t what she expected to happen. Well, she hadn’t really been expecting anything from him. Aside from him flat out just standing her up. Making some excuse as to why he couldn’t meet her at the cafe. Maybe just send her a stupid text off a burner phone or something. Yet there he was. Wearing a really hipster-like outfit that made him slightly stand out. Standing at the door of the place as he scanned the cafe for her. When his eyes met hers, his mouth fell into a harsh grim line. Daken looked somewhat tense. Which didn’t seem to ease up as he walked to the booth she sat in.

Her hands gently gripped her cup of coffee. Kimiko gave a gentle smile as he sat in the chair in front of her. The look on his face not relaxing in the slightest bit. It almost made her regret calling him here. Putting these feelings aside, she said,”I'm surprised that you came. I almost thought you weren't coming."

"What made you believe that I wouldn't show up?",he questioned. His expression changing from discomfort to confusion. Considering this is the first time he even acknowledged her as a person? Or the fact that it was the first time he ever spoke to her? Despite all the times she tried to make any civil conversation with him? Kimiko rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. Instead, she took a sip of her coffee. Trying to think of what to say to him next. Nothing was really coming to mind. In fact she wasn't entirely sure what she should say to him. When she emailed him, she didn't really have an idea in mind. Hell, she was so sure that he wasn't going to show up. So much so that she only ordered herself a coffee.

"So you're just going to ignore my question or are you going to answer it?",he questioned. Annoyance seeping into his tone as he stared at her. Kimiko set her mug down and she gave a soft sigh. She answered,"You kind of been ignoring me since I was brought here. So I just figured that you wouldn't bother to show up."

"I'm sorry for assuming that.",Kimiko continued in a soft tone. That wasn't an entire lie. She did feel slightly bad for assuming that he didn't care enough to show up. But he had been treating her like she didn't exist. So what else would she think? Looking up at him, she frowned slightly. Noticing that he was examining her expression. Unsure of what he was looking for as he stared at her. Which lasted at least a couple of seconds.

In a gentle tone, he said,"I suppose I owe you an apology for that. It hasn't been right of me to treat you like that."

"It's fine, really. It's pretty awkward meeting your kid from the future.",she stated. A part of her feeling somewhat sympathetic for the Summers/Grey family. How awkward it must be seeing their kids from the future. Especially alternate universes. Seeing her after hearing about Raze must be completely uncomfortable. Kimiko put her coffee to the side. Then she continued,"I can see why you'd be uncomfortable talking with me."

"That wasn't the entire reason.",Daken stated. That made her raise an eyebrow as she stared at him. Unsure if she should say anything at all. Instead she just picked up her coffee and took a sip. He said,"We've had a lot of family drama as is. I wasn't sure I wanted to deal with more of it."

"It seems like every time I turn around there's another one of us.",he added. At least this time it wasn't his Father's bastard child. But it was his own alternate future bastard child. Something that he found even less comforting. Especially, when her Mother was clearly Mystique. Another person that he hadn't pictured ever bedding in the future. Or even be in the same room as the shape-shifter. Ignoring this, Daken said,"I half-expect to find another relative or clone to show up."

That was fair. She sort of expected that to happen as well. With all the clones and alternate reality relatives she'd seen? Hell, her own existence probably added to that weirdness. Looking up at him, she said,"That's understandable, I guess."

"Sorry for messing up our already messed up family tree.",Kimiko stated. With her being around it definitely was. At least the Summers/Grey family looked normal by comparison. Something that no one would celebrate ever. Ignoring these thoughts, she continued,"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I just kind of wanted to know you a little bit."

"Well, I had until I actually got to _'meet'_ you.",she muttered. Looking down at her coffee as the thought of her what to say next. Giving a slight sigh, she added,"I feel like it was kind of a mistake trying to speak with you."

Silence came after she admitted these feelings to him. A part of her realized it was a mistake, telling him that meeting him was a mistake. But it wasn't like she was going to be able to take it back now. At least not without either of them feeling more uncomfortable then they already did. Looking up at him, Kimiko said,"It's just...I don't know how I feel about you as a person. The idea of you just makes me feel kind of, nothing."

"You feel empty when it comes to thoughts about me.",Daken said. It wasn't a question. His tone was void of any anger or any emotion either. Somewhat reflecting how she felt about him at the moment. Kimiko nodded her head as she looked down at her drink. Unable to look her Birth-Father in the eye. Reaching over and gently taking her hand, he continued,"If it makes you feel any better...but I have similar feelings about you as well."

This did actually make her feel somewhat better. A part of her felt relieved that she wasn't the only one who felt nothing. Looking up at him, Kimiko stated,"It kind of does. I'm glad that I'm not the only one that doesn't know how to feel about this."

Neither of them said anything after that. They let go of each other's hands. Then ordered themselves something to eat. While they ate, Kimiko told Daken stories about her life. Nothing entirely exciting but still vulnerable parts of herself. Things that she'd never told anyone else. Her Birth-Father didn't tell any stories. Or really spoke all that often. Aside from a few words here and there. It was actually a little nicer than what she expected from him. When an hour past, they both said their goodbyes. Daken giving her an e-mail address. One she suspected was a throw-away account that wouldn't mean anything. She still thanked him for it then hugged him before he left. Unsure if she was ever going to see him again.


End file.
